A Love Triangle?
by NaveAlacsim
Summary: It started after the events in the movie, how Hiccup was sent back to Berk and how Hiccup and Astrid's relationship grew. However a Mysterious Girl came to Berk alongside, is their tribes' army declaring Hiccup to be her's. Will Astrid allow this? Obviously not.
1. Chapter 1: I might feel the same

Hello everyone! The name's Nave, and this is my very first post. I just watched HTTYD a week ago and it was really nice, I'm looking forward for the TV series and the sequel. However It's not released yet and this is something I expect to have in it. A love triangle.

**PLOT:** My story started after the events in the movie, how Hiccup was sent back to Berk and how Hiccup and Astrid's relationship grew. However a Mysterious Girl (to be announced in the later chapters) came to Berk alongside is their tribe's army declaring Hiccup to be her's. Will Astrid allow this? Obviously not.

_I do not own How to Train Your Dragon and all credits belong to Dreamworks Animations and Cressida Cowell._

* * *

**A Love Triangle?**

* * *

_Chapter I: I might feel the same.  
_

* * *

After the exhausting fight against the Red Death, most of the Vikings were relieved, whilst a few of them was worried as to where their hero might be. Everyone saw a Night Fury diving down while Red Death was in its tail, the Red Death fell and exploded to bits in the ground. The place was covered with ashes and dust.

As the fog thinned and the site was clear, Hiccup cannot be seen. There were traces of burned ships, incinerated rocks, and a black dragon which was the mount of their hero, but the latter was nowhere to be seen.

Stoick the Vast, leader of the Hairy Hooligans tribe went closer to the site but his son was nowhere to be found. He was confused and in a state of shock, guilt and regret.

"Why didn't I listen to him? Why didn't I trust him?" were the question gnawing up his mind bit by bit as his emotions was in a complete despair. He could only say one thing,  
"I'm sorry son... I'm sorry" as he blames himself even more for the death of his only son.

Astrid was there, she saw everything except for one thing, and her chest ached as if it had been stabbed by a sharp knife. She knew something was wrong and ran as fast as she could to make her way out of the crowd.

She saw Stoick kneeling, with Hiccup nowhere to be found, her fears were right. She was like having a nightmare and desperately wants to wake up, she can't accept the fact, she wouldn't. Her eyes became spicy as if something's struck it, and for a long time after her father's death tears started to came out. She stopped it with all her might, she depended to no one for Astrid lost her dad when she was still a little child and her mother drowned her to training. She sacrificed everything to training without regret, but now she would give up anything just to get Hiccup back.

Toothless was satisfied to Stoick's apology; he shrugged, unveiling his master, Hiccup, lying beneath its wings. Everyone was glad, but Astrid just can't describe her happiness, there is no one much happier than her during that time. In a split second Astrid reminisce all the times, every memories, she had with Hiccup, from the time she went at the forge to get her axe sharpened and rebalanced, the jealousy she felt after losing to him in dragon training and the ride they shared with Toothless. She remembered all of it, and was very glad that she can make more memories with Hiccup.  
Stoick picked him up and hurriedly check if Hiccup was breathing and if his heart was still beating.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Stoick shouted will all his might. Then he thanked toothless for bringing his son back to him alive.

"Assst…." Hiccup murmured.

"What is it son?"

"Astrid.. Astrid.. Astri…." Hiccup was thinking of Astrid all the time he was unconscious. After hearing it, Stoick called Astrid and asked her to take care of his son as he has a pretty large mess to clean up.

"I will gladly do it; I'll take him to the elder to be treated right away."

The beautiful blond Viking carried Hiccup in her arms effortlessly as she called her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, for a ride.

"Astrid" Hiccup murmured again, this time with his face grin with pain.

"I'm here Hiccup, I'll never leave your side" Astrid reassured as she mounted on her dragon. All the ships were burned and the fastest way to help Hiccup is to travel by air.

The trip was nowhere near comfortable to Hiccup, and Astrid felt the same pain as she saw him moan in agony. As Hiccup try to reposition himself he opened his eyes. The breeze of the northern winds overflowing throughout his body was overwhelming. He felt relaxed as he look around he saw Astrid.

"I must be dreaming…"

"No you're not; you better prepare yourself for the punishment I'll give you for scaring me."

"I can see clouds, the beautiful blue sky, the radiant sunset; I must be floating right now, so this is how dying feels."

Astrid kept silent and focused on flying even faster.

"Astrid, I love you.." Hiccup murmured as he fell out of consciousness again.

Astrid blushed, then she clenched her fists "You're mean not letting yourself hear what I've got to say!"

She lifted Hiccup's face closer to her and gave Hiccup a gentle kiss on the cheeks. Then she whispered to him.

"I don't know if you can hear this, but, I already know how you feel and I might feel the same way for you too.."


	2. Chapter 2: Stay by my side, always

**SPOILER ALERT: Ignore the sentence below and proceed to the chapter.**

Hello once again! I've read a spoiler about the TV Series and I'm quite amazed that they will be doing a Love Triangle too, in the name of Heather. I was wondering if I should use this name or stick to mine? What do you guys think?

_I do not own How to Train Your Dragon all credits belong to Dreamworks Animations and Cressida Cowell._

* * *

**A Love Triangle?**

* * *

_Chapter II: Stay by my side, always.  
_

* * *

Three days has passed and Hiccup was still in a comatose state. During those days, Astrid was there by his side, keeping him clean, his wounds properly mended and warm as the snow slowly starts to invade the skies. Though she doesn't want to look at Hiccup's wound, by some reason she stayed by his side, until he's fully awake. Deep inside her heart she pitied the brave man in front of her that, despite being despised by everyone, he still made a great sacrifice for the tribe and she knew it was an "occupational hazard" but for her it wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

Astrid looked at Hiccup's face closely, she started holding his face, and it is only then that she noticed a scar near Hiccup's chin. She usually doesn't care of trivial matters but at that time she wondered how he got it. She caressed Hiccup's face, touching his cheeks, his ears and his forehead; Astrid then discovered Hiccup's good points, she was amazed how thick his eyebrows were and adored his mole just below his right eye. Her heart started pounding as she touched Hiccup's lips; she was at pain, but in a good way, she doesn't know what she's experiencing right now, after all, it was a first for her. Unconsciously she drew her head closer to his and started to prepare herself for a kiss when all of a sudden a wild Stoick appeared looking at them by the door.

"AHH! Umm.. I'm not doing anything weird..." realizing staying with Hiccup all these days were weird, "well... weirder."

"He must be very lucky having you to take care of him; I wish I could've done the same."

"Welcome back! I'm going to go outside…" embarrassed she was she felt like dying from that very moment "...warm a little bit… or… take a stroll… throw axes… and stuff…"

Astrid was staggered; she was embarrassed to death letting anyone see her soft side, aside from Hiccup. She started to walk away like a drunken woman, hitting Hiccup's helmet causing it drop from the bed, she hurriedly picked it up and then he hit the coat rack causing it to drop and stepped on Toothless' tail. The dragon cried in pain.

"Soooorrry!" as she ran outside the house.

"It must be really nice being young again, she resembles your mother son, no wonder you've fallen for her."

Hours passed, Stoick went outside to check the village's status. It was never easy being a tribe leader, you have to be the captain in a war and the mayor in a village at the same time. Not long later, Hiccup woke up, well he really didn't woke up on his own as Toothless was disturbing him like a dog longing for his master. Hiccup rose from his bed and noticed the prosthesis he had, "so I lost a foot" he said to himself. He was still not used to the new limb he had and needed Toothless' assistance to stand and ambulate.

Hiccup went outside the house, after opening the door he was blinded by the light of the sun, his room was dark and his eyes need to adjust on the brightness of the environment. His father welcomed him to the whole village; the villagers went closer to them as they clapped their hands for the heroic deeds he made. Hiccup was happy seeing the villagers living peacefully with the dragons, he was happy the blood feud was stopped.

Hiccup was still tired and hungry; he was out for three days, who wouldn't be? As he tried to move back to the house, a glimpse revitalized his spirit, a sight so magnificent to him his energy was restored, it was Astrid. But without a moments warning she punched him.

"Awww!" Hiccup yelped in pain

"That's for scaring me!"

Hiccup tried to speak "What? Are we going to do..", but he was interrupted by Astrid following a romantic kiss in the lips.

"Well, I could get used to it."

Toothless rushed to Hiccup for he wanted to welcome his rider too. Hiccup mounted on Toothless as Astrid mounted to Stormfly. They flew above the island, below the bridges and danced with the clouds, they were both amazed as Berk was never seen as happy town; it was a sight far better than anyone expected.

After hours of flying they both rested on a cliff where they can see a magnificent view of the forest, birds' chirp was heard all over and a rainbow just above the horizon. They seated on the ledge and Hiccup lapsed out because of the scene.

"I see you're back in shape." Astrid said trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, well just a bit, my head is still a bit dizzy though. I hardly remember anything."

Astrid was happy seeing Hiccup's goofy face again and was a bit uncomfortable talking with him casually.

"Hey Astrid, you're all red, are you alright? Did you catch a fever?" Hiccup said as he touched Astrid's forehead, this made her even more uncomfortable.

"I'm alright!" she shouted then stood up.

"No need to be angry."

"I'm not angry, ... , Hiccup, do you remember anything after you brought down the Red Death?"

"It's still unclear though, but I remembered a dream." Hiccup said while holding on to his chin.

"A dream of what? Exactly?"

"I dreamt of clouds and the sky, It was like flying with Toothless, but it feels more like I'm floating in that dream, I felt really safe and relaxed."

"Noth.. Nothing more?" Astrid asked showing a curious face.

"You're not usually like this, why is this so important to you all of a sudden? Is something bothering you?

Astrid ignored Hiccup's questions and waited for an answer to hers.

"Okay, okay, I'll try to remember." Hiccup closed his eyes and concentrated on remembering the events.

"Sorry Astrid, I can't remember anything yet for now, is there something I need to know?"

"Nah, It was nothing, I just wondered, if you ever wondered, how you got back to Berk and who took care for you for three days when you were unconscious."

Hiccup realized all of it, stood up and gave Astrid a big hug.

"Hey? What's the matter Hiccup?"

"I just want to thank you for all you've done, if there's anything I could do for you please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Well then, if you really insisted that much, I'm not asking you. Hiccup I'm ordering you to stay with me… stay by my side… always." As her head drew closer to his, Astrid whispered, "Or else, I will let my fists do the talking." showing a playful smirk.

"Well, this conversation is pretty one-sided, but I'm used to it." Hiccup replied and initiated to give Astrid a kiss on the cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3: Gifts and Fireflies

I'm not really feeling well at the moment. Something caught me making me weak, :(

As much as I want to continue Chapter 4 this week, I guess, I'll move it till next week. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

___I do not own How to Train Your Dragon and all credits belong to Dreamworks Animations and Cressida Cowell._

* * *

**A Love Triangle?**

* * *

_Chapter III: __Gifts and Fireflies_  


* * *

Hiccup isn't really sure about his relationship to Astrid, "We kiss and we hug, doesn't that make us a couple bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless, the dragon retracted its teeth and showed off a weird smile and then, continued eating fish.

"What am I doing asking a dragon, I know, I can feel that she feels the same, but why is there some kind of a gap between us? Maybe she doesn't want to acknowledge it yet? Or maybe should I open the topic up?

Out of the blue Hiccup heard a noise outside their house, Fishlegs was running around like a duck waiving its tails. He was raising his hand holding a shining plaque. Everyone who sees him would notice the plaque.

"Fishlegs, what's the rush? What a nice plaque you have there." Hiccup said as he approached his friend.

"Oh Hiccup, this is not a plaque, it's a golden shield that can give me +10 armor and +10 block."

"I really don't know how that "plus" works but isn't shields supposed to be round? Want me to remold it for you?"

"Well that's nice of you but I wish I could let you do that too but it's a gift I received from my fiancée this Snoggletog season. Hmm, come to think of it, I don't see anything new to Astrid, you didn't forget giving her a gift did you? I gave my fiancée two baby Gronckles, I asked permission to Meatlug of course and she said that she loved it. You better hurry or Astrid will be really disappointed."

"Wait, what? Is that something really big?"

"Come on! You didn't know? Once a girl Viking meets her mate she'll expect something really fabulous on their first Snoggletog together. We are supposed to give our partners something for Snoggletog and girls really cherish it for the rest of their lives, Astrid is no exception. Even dragons gave us newborn babies for their riders as a gift."

"Uh.. I see.." Hiccup said showing a blank stare.

"You better hurry according to my calculations you have roughly 10 hours and 25minutes left before the season ends. Then see you later, I still have to show this off to everyone."

Hiccup was in deep thought, he can't forget what Fishlegs told him. He knows that Snoggletog was the best season celebrated in Berk and he really never cared about it in the previous years. Everyone puts their helmets upside down hoping they might receive something from Odin, in this case their parents.

Hiccup lay on his bed looking at the wooden ceiling of their house.

"Come to think of it, Astrid gave me a Yak-Nog and Toothless got me my helmet back."

He stood up, walked around his bed, sit on his desk, look outside the window and eventually lay back on his bed again.

"I'm home son!" Stoick shouted with rumbling thick voice. "Well what in Thor's name are you doing lying around here alone? Snoggletog is about to end, shouldn't you supposed to be with someone right now?"

"Speaking of being with someone, where have you been Dad?"

"I just visited Odin's monument, prayed to Him to keep your mother safe, wherever she is right now."

Hiccup suddenly got an idea, "uhh, Dad, It might be odd for me to ask this but.."

"There's nothing wrong with asking son, it's like asking Odin for blessings, it's been a while since the last time we had a good talk, go ahead continue."

"Dad.. what did you gave to mom on your first Snoggletog?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick scratched his head and his beard. He paused for a moment and gave his son his answer.

"What a weird question you had there son, your mom was the strongest female Viking I've ever met, well next to that annoying Bertha. Valhallarama, your mother, was always out doing some quests alone; she never needed the help of anyone, except for Humungously, which she fell in love with later on."

"Dad, can we slow things down, I'm a bit confused, and you never gave me a clear answer. Isn't Bertha the one who had a huge crush on you, and mother fell in love with Humungously the hero? How did you win her?"

Stoick patted Hiccup's shoulder, "Well, you should know this son, it turns out, tough Viking girls are often possessive you just have to show them that even if they never told you you're theirs, you must show loyalty, so I ignored Bertha, and Humungously had gone mad and I just needed to protect her from his rampage. She's soft on heroic acts; they find it touching even if they might not show it."

"Oh I get it.. somehow.."

"Well son, this is not something you must ask to someone, it is something you need to discover on your own, just ask Skadi for wisdom, after all it's still winter and one more thing you just need more confidence on.. THIS" Stoick said as he pointed Hiccup as a whole with both his hands.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup interrupted.

The conversation ended leaving Hiccup full of questions, however recalling all his father's tips he just had a great idea. Hiccup didn't wasted any time and ran to the forge house and closed all the windows and doors. At the mean time Astrid was looking for him the whole day, she was worried that he might saw Fishlegs and feel disappointed about himself; she wanted to cheer him up. She went to the Haddock's residence "Hiccup? Are you in there? Hiccup?" but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he be? Oh well, he'd probably be on his way home now, I'll just wait in the balcony." Astrid waited, until she fell asleep. It was less than two hours left before the Snoggletog Season would end.

The sound footsteps that was getting closer and closer is heard by Astrid.

"So there you are! I've been looking for you all over the place." Hiccup shouted as he paused for a moment to catch his breath. Astrid woke up from her slumber as she was shocked that Hiccup already grabbed her hand.

"Come on Astrid, I'll explain later, we're running out of time." As they both ran outside the village.

"Hiccup? Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry Astrid we're almost there." Hiccup said as he ran as fast as he could to make it on time. Astrid was exceptionally fast and just jugged the whole time. He brought Astrid to Raven Point's edge where she first met Toothless. The sight of the place was breathtaking during the night and the moon's reflection in the lake perfectly served as a dim light on the place.

Hiccup was looking at the surroundings as if he was looking for something, then he checked the time.

"Come on guys, don't fail me now, there is about 5minutes left before Snoggletog ends."

"Hiccup? What are you talking about?' Astrid asked as she, yet again, received no answer from him.

Ten minutes had passed, Hiccup's plan was nowhere near accomplished. He bowed down his head with disappointment.

"Hiccup? Are you alright? Don't you show me that disappointed scowl, you brought me to a wonderful place. Thank you." Astrid said as she tried to lift Hiccup's spirits up.

"Those creatures always comes out on the first day of spring, I don't know why they aren't showing up now. Anyway, Astrid I want you to have this." Hiccup said as he presented his Snoggletog gift for Astrid.

"Wow! A silver circlet, it's so wonderful." As she hugged the received gift.

"It's not just a circlet, I noticed that you're the only Viking in town that doesn't wear a helmet so I made you one. I call it "The Retractable Helmet" and was inspired to Toothless' retractable teeth. When you press the middle button on that circlet, it expands on your head forming a helmet. When you press it back again, it turns back as a fashionable circlet that would most likely look pretty good on you." Hiccup said as he explained his latest invention.

"Oh Hiccup, that's so thoughtful of you. Not only you brought the dragons back you prepared a wonderful gift for me, thank you so much."

Astrid gave Hiccup a tight hug; they seem to melt into each other. They closed their eyes, the noise in place stopped, and they lost track of time as they felt comfortable like in a perfect dream. As things started to look good between them, something better showed up. It was what Hiccup has waiting for. A swarm of fireflies flew as they slowly illuminate the place. They are removed from the boundaries of reality of their world and enjoyed the dream-like moment they are experiencing.

Astrid released Hiccup from her hug and showed a frowned face. She punched hiccup on his arm.

"AW! Astrid? What's with you all of a sudden?"

"That's for making me wait!" then Astrid gave Hiccup, yet again another romantic kiss.

"Well that's…"

Hiccup interrupted, "for everything else?"

"Exactly!"

And they both lay down on the grass looking at the dark sky, with the moon up high, the stars twinkle in their eyes and of course the majestic glow of the fireflies.


End file.
